


Decisions

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set in ATS S1, post-Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

He’s never done this before. Then again, he’s never had anyone close to him. There were so many choices that it made his head spin. From linings to padding to even what it was made out of. His fingers ran over the collection of handles lined up against the wall. He should have brought Cordelia, she was good at making sure that things matched. But she was too distraught, eyes still red and haunted by that last kiss. In his day, a simple pine box was good enough. But now?

What kind of coffin do you get for a hero?


End file.
